Am I Blue?
by Red Witch
Summary: Pietro's latest prank really gets under Kelly's skin.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution characters, just insane ideas. This is kind of a follow up to "Lunchtime with the Brotherhood."

**Am I Blue?**

"Not again," Kurt grumbled as he fidgeted with his image inducer. "That's the second time in two days it's gone on the fritz!" He was in his true form, desperately trying to fix it. 

"Take it easy Kurt," Evan looked outside the boy's bathroom. "I don't see anyone coming in."

"Too bad you didn't think of checking the stalls inside the bathroom."

Both X-Men whirled around to see Pietro leaning against the door of one of the stalls with a smirk on his face. "Problems with you're image inducer huh?" Pietro shook his head. "Tsk Tsk. You should really get that professor of yours to stop buying those cheap imports and get some quality material. It's not like he can't afford it or anything."

"What are you doing here Pietro," Evan snapped.

"Well gee Daniels I'm in the boy's bathroom," Pietro drawled. "What would I be doing? Let me think now. Looking for elephants? Here elephant!" He opened the stalls at hyper speed. "Here Jumbo! Ally ally oxen free! Come out! Come out wherever you are! Nope none here. Just a clown and his blue monkey."

"I swear Pietro if you make this any more difficult for Kurt," Evan produced spikes in his arms which made holes in his sweatshirt.

"Now would I do that?" Pietro put on his innocent face. "Especially how Blue Boy helped me out the other day? In fact, he just helped me out again in my favorite pastime, tormenting teachers. Well second favorite actually…" 

"That was an accident," Kurt snapped. "I didn't mean to frighten anyone!" 

"Of course you didn't," Pietro swiped Kurt's image inducer and fiddled with it. Before Kurt could say anything, he put it back on him. Kurt's normal form appeared. "There you go. Good as new. Just think of it as my little way of thanking you for helping me out with my latest scheme."

"Listen Pietro if you think for one minute that I am helping you in anything…" Kurt began. Then the bathroom door opened. 

"What are you boys doing in here?" Principal Kelly walked in. "You should be in class!"

"That what I've been trying to tell them!" Pietro shook his head. "But do they listen to me? Nooooooo! These guys are always fooling around! I mean look at the holes in Daniels' sleeves here," He held up a sleeve. "What's up with that. And to top it off we all just saw that blue demon in here."

"You what?" Kelly's face went pale.

"Yeah," Pietro nodded. "Kurt and Evan saw it too. Blue, furry, long tail. Demon. Just went in here, poof! It was gone."

"Pietro…that's a lie!" Evan said unconvincingly. Unfortunately he and Kurt were not exactly the world's best liars and Pietro knew it. Kelly was convinced it was true by the looks on their faces. 

"Now boys there are no such things as blue demons," He said more to himself than the students.

"Then how do you explain Mr. McCoy going all blue and hairy on you?" Pietro said. "Maybe he was a werewolf?"

"There are no such things as werewolves!" Kelly shouted. "Get to class."

"Whoa calm down Principal Kelly," Pietro grabbed his hand and patted it. Kelly did not see Pietro put something on his skin. "Maybe it's something in the water. That's it! That's why all these blue demon sightings are occurring! There's something in the water that turns people into monsters! It happened to McCoy and Darkholme! And now it's happening to kids!" 

"That is the most ridiculous…wait, what did you say about Darkholme?" Kelly asked.

"Don't listen to him Principal Kelly!" Evan held up his hands. "It's just another of his insane stories he makes up that isn't true!" 

"But it is true," Pietro resisted Evan's attempts to shove him out the door. "I saw her turn blue one night! It was frightening! I'll never forget it!"

"Pietro cut it out!" Kurt grabbed him as well.

"The truth must be told!" Pietro called out as Kurt and Evan dragged him outside. "It's a government conspiracy! They put toxins in the water they don't want people to know about! A conspiracy I tell you! The truth is out there!" 

"You are totally out there!" Evan snapped. Kelly felt a little flushed. 

They dragged him half way down the hall before Pietro broke free. He rested his back against the wall and laughed hysterically. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" Evan snarled. "It's not funny Pietro!"

"Not as funny as it's going to be when he washes his hands!" Pietro chuckled. 

Just then a loud scream was heard from the boy's bathroom. Kelly ran out of the bathroom clutching his hand. "Gangway! I gotta see the nurse!" Kelly barreled past them. On his hand there was a large blue patch.

Pietro laughed on the floor. "Oh man I am sooooooo good! See Daniels, this is why you should pay attention in Chemistry!" 

"Oh no," Kurt groaned. "The professor is not going to be happy about this!" 

Meanwhile Kelly ran into the nurse's station. "NURSE!" He cried out, looking around frantically. "NURSE!"

"Can I help you?" A blue woman with red hair in a nurse's uniform came out from behind the screen. 

"AGGGGHHHHH!" Kelly ran out of the room screaming. 

Mystique laughed and changed back into Risty. "I just couldn't resist," She smiled. 


End file.
